I'm In Love With My Co-star
by LuluEdith28765
Summary: Okay so this is a RAURA! ( o )
1. Chapter 1

**Laura's P.O.V**

Hi my name is Laura Marie Marano I'm 17 and I am the star on a hit television show called Austin & Ally. My co-star is the one and only Ross Shor Lynch and he's been acting differently towards me for the pass couple of days and I've been kinda worried about him. Anyways I've got to go to the studio and I hop into my hot pink Toyota Matrix and head to the studio. When I get there I park next to Ross' car which is a black Ford Thunderbird and head inside and I then bump into someone and we fall on the floor and then I see who it is that I fell on top of.

"Oh my I'm so sorry Ross." I say sincerely trying to get up but when I do Ross pulls me back down on top of him and I feel this tingly feeling go through my body.

"It's ok Laur." He says putting his hand on my cheek leaning in and I lean in to then.

"Ross, Laura enough you lovebirds come we have an episode to rehearse." Our boss says and we both blush like crazy.

"Ok." We say almost simultaneously looking at each other's eyes and I feel butterflies in my stomach. Oh and if you haven't found out by now I kinda like Ross, okay I like him alot but he will never like me like that.

"Hey Laur can I talk to you for minute?" He says rubbing the back of his neck only something he does when he's nervous why would he be nervous?

"Ok." I say nervously and he takes my hand and takes me somewhere and I feel a spark shoot up my arm.

"Okay how do I tell you this?" He asks himself out loud.

"Just tell me it's okay." I say sincerely looking him in the eyes.

"Ok Laur I like you." He says letting out a breath that I didn't even know he was holding.

"I like you too." I say giggling slightly I don't understand what was so hard.

"Really?" He says his face lighting up and I don't understand why.

"Yeah we wouldn't be best friends if we didn't like each other." I say giggling and he shakes his head and he looks disappointed ok what's going on here?

"No Laura I like, like you as in more than friends." He says putting my hands in his and now I get it.

"Oh." I say out load and he nods slowly

"I like you too." I say looking away.

"More than friends." I added and he takes my chin and puts his lips against mine and I felt sparks shoot through my whole body and I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Laura will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" He says resting his forehead on mine.

"Yes." I say almost automatically and he picks me up and spins me around yelling yes then we hear a voice calling us and he puts me down and we listen, well I listen and he kisses my neck.

"ROSS, LAURA! Oh where could they be?" Calum says to Raini and walks past us and then Ross stops kissing my neck to say something.

"We should get going." He says and I nod and we walk out hand in hand to the set.

"There yall are. Where have you been?" Our boss says angry and relieved and I open my mouth to speak but I'm cut off.

"Nevermind that we need to work on this scene and get over with." He says annoyed.

"Ok this is where Austin tell's Ally that he still likes her and she still likes him too, then they give each other a passionate kiss ok got it?" He says and we both nod.

"Ok and action!" He says and we grab our scripts.

"Umm Ally I need to tell you something." Ross says pretending to be Austin.

"Yes Austin what is it?" I say pretending to be Ally.

"I still like you as in more than friends." He says acting nervous.

"I still like you too." I say and he acts excited and kisses me passionately.

"And that's a wrap." Our boss says and we didn't stop kissing.

"Umm stop kissing guys." He yells and we jump apart and I trip and almost fall but Ross catches me just in time.

"Sorry." Ross and I say and our boss nods and walks away.

"Oh my that was embarrassing." I say blushing and he pulls me against his chest.

"Yeah it kinda was oh hey do you wanna go swimming in the lake across the street?" He say pecking my lips.

"I would love to Ross but if you hadn't noticed I didn't bring a bathing suit." I say walking to my car.

"Who said we need bathing suits?" He says with a devilish grin and then throws me over his shoulder and runs to the lake.

"Ross put me down." I say laughing and he shakes his head no.

"Nope." He said popping the "p".

"Put me down now!" I yell playfully lightly kicking my arms.

"Ok." He says and then drops me in the lake and I don't come up.

"Laur are you ok?" He says scared and I almost giggle but I cover my mouth.

"LAURA!" He yells then jumps into the water and I come up and kiss him.

"God Laura never do that again." He says and he tenses up.

"I'm sorry." I say babylike putting on my puppy dog face and he breaks his tenseness.

"Ok I forgive you." He says and I jump on him hugging him tightly.

"YAY!" I say kissing him and he kisses me back this time.

"Man I should have asked you out sooner." He says and I cocked my head to the side.

"Why?" I say and he laughs and holds me tight.

"Because your an amazing kisser." He sas and I lightly punch him on the arm.

"Come on we got to get home." I say heading to my car. Once I get home I go straight to sleep dreaming about Ross.

* * *

**Ok this is my first RAURA Fanfic ok so review, follow, favorite my story don't forget to check out my others ok PEACE OUT BITCHES!**

**Love, LuluEdith28765 (^o^) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ross' P.O.V **

Yesterday was the best day of existence Laura is my girlfriend bad thing is I have to breakup with Maia today, so I'm heading to her house to breakup with her. I hop in my black Ford Thunderbird and drive to Maia's to breakup with her. When I pull-up at her house, she runs out and kisses me and I push her away.

"What's wrong Rossy-Poo?" She said sticking out her lip.

"I'm in love with Laura." I say with one breath.

"It's ok I think I'm in love with Garratt." She says walking back into her house. I climb in my car and head to Laura's house, once I get there I knock on the door and she opens it up.**( This is not the end of Maia guys she is planning something! :D) **

"Hey Ross" She says tiresomely, yawning and stretching.

"You tired baby?" I ask her holding her in my arms and she nods and I pick her up bridal style and put her in her bed, but she grabs my arm.

"Ross stay with me." She says not opening her eyes and I just nod and get in the covers and wrap one arm around her waist and pull her closer to me. After an hour Laura starts to stir, then she turns over and opens her eyes.

"Hey handsome." She says snuggling into my chest.

"Hey beautiful." I say messing with a piece of her hair.

"What time is it?" She asks and I pullout my iPhone 5c and I check the time.

"It's 8:00 p.m." I say and she gets up and takes a shower. After 30 minutes she come out, with half dry and half wet hair, wrapped around her and she comes up to me.

"You don't know how bad I want to kiss you right now." I say leaning into her and she wraps her arms around my neck pulling me close to her face.

"Then show me." She says and I crash my lips into hers and she moans in surprise. Then I move my lips to her neck and start sucking and biting and kissing her beautiful neck.

"Ohhh Ross!" She says. After ten minutes of making out we head to my car and start making out in the back which is pretty big and then she pulls away.

"Come on let's go eat." She says and I just nod and we both get in the front of my car and head to McDonald's. Then when we get there she decides to order for us.

"OMG IT'S ROSS LYNCH!" Some girl says and Laura and I run back to the car and speed away and stop at a empty cabin in the middle of the woods which I happen to own.

"Man I hate that they do that..." I yell angrily and before I can continue my rant Laura smashes her lips into mine.

"It's ok for now let's head to the cabin." She says and we head inside of the cabin.

"I'll start the fire and you go get stuff to make some soup." I say and after both do that we sit at the table and eat the soup I cooked.

"Wow Ross I didn't know you could cook." She says taking another bite of the soup and I just laugh.

"What about you? Can you cook?" I ask her smirking and she laughs and shakes her head no.

"Nope unless you like burnt everything to eat." She says still laughing.

"Come on you cannot be that bad." I say and looks at me like I'm crazy.

"One time I even burnt a salad." She said laughing and almost falling over.

"Man I am tried what about you Rossy-Poo?" She said in a mad voice and then I freeze.

"I promise you Laura I broke up with her today I was going to yesterday but I forgot." I say and she looks at me like she feels awful.

"I'm so sorry Ross." She says hugging me and I hug her back.

"But you are right we should go to bed." I say while yawning and all she does is snuggle close to my chest and I pull a cover over us and we lay by the fire.

"Goodnight Ross." She says with her eyes still closed.

"Goodnight Laura." I say and I kiss her forehead and after a while I slowly drift to sleep.

**Laura's P.O.V **

I wake-up and I try to get up, but something is hold me tightly and I turn to see Ross sleeping and I lay back down and wait for him to get up and because it was taking so long I fell back to sleep again.

* * *

**Hey Readers, It's Lulu here hope you ENJOY this CHAPTER. OH by the way If yall Wonderful, Amazing, and Awesome Readers would pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please check out my new story Me & You and eview and when I get 12 reviews I will update the story, please and thank you. So anyways Favorite, Follow, and Review to In Love With My Co-star and Me! Here's a cookie (::) and a smiley face :D OK!**

**PEACE OUT BITCHES**

**LuluEdith28765**


End file.
